Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord
Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord (ノクターンスカイアイドルS) has yet to be worn in advertisements, but was worn by Shion Todo, Dorothy West, and Leona West in the anime. This coord is a Cool Type coord from the brand Baby Monster. This coord is similar to the Nocturne Sky Idol D Coord, Nocturne Sky Idol R Coord, Illusion Sky Idol L Coord, Illusion Sky Idol M Coord and the Illusion Sky Idol S Coord. User Coord Highlights "An original combination of a uniquely shaped skirt and shorts." "Not to forget the gorgeous gold highlights." "Dressing Pafe's has the same gingham pattern, but with a more mature look in purple." "And the Dressing Pafe trio matches chich colors with an edgy design for a super cool look." Appearance Top A jacket coated in glitter. The torso is black with a pale gold and indigo lined lapel. The sleeves are dark purple-black with a small amount of puff so far down and cuffs of gold. At the shoulder, down to the bottom of the jacket rests three layers or ruffled material; the center black velvet with red piping, followed by the big outside layer, which is pale gold with two purple ruffled pieces attached to the bottom. The collar portion is white with a dark indigo-themed tie with pale gold lining and a ruby diamond rests in the center. Comes with a single ruffled cuff for each wrist, both of which are black velvet with gold glittery material sticking out of the top and bottom. Bottom A jacket coated in glitter. The torso is black with a pale gold and indigo lined lapel. The sleeves are dark purple-black with a small amount of puff so far down and cuffs of gold. At the shoulder, down to the bottom of the jacket rests three layers or ruffled material; the center black velvet with red piping, followed by the big outside layer, which is pale gold with two purple ruffled pieces attached to the bottom. The collar portion is white with a dark indigo-themed tie with pale gold lining and a ruby diamond rests in the center. Comes with a single ruffled cuff for each wrist, both of which are black velvet with gold glittery material sticking out of the top and bottom. Shoes Red pumps with the heel and bottom white. Comes with black stockings that have purple and white glittering texture applied to it, along with a row of pale gold string going up the center. The cuff is indigo check, while the double ribbon accessory rests at the ankle of each leg. Accessory A giant double bow, one is black with indigo lines, the second is white with lines of red, black, and pale gold. A fluffy white pom pom rests in the middle. Game '''Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord '''is a Cool Premium Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the late December wave of the Promotional Coord 2014. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts DXCollectionVer.jpg Anime Screenshots PriPara - 26 227 24.png PriPara - 26 227 23.png PriPara - 26 227 22.png PriPara - 26 227 21.png PriPara - 26 227 20.png PriPara - 26 227 18.png PriPara - 26 227 17.png PriPara - 26 227 16.png PriPara - 26 227 15.png PriPara - 26 227 14.png PriPara - 26 227 13.png PriPara - 26 227 12.png PriPara - 26 227 11.png PriPara - 26 227 10.png PriPara - 26 227 09.png PriPara - 26 227 08.png PriPara - 26 227 07.png PriPara - 26 227 06.png PriPara - 26 227 05.png PriPara - 26 227 04.png PriPara - 26 227 03.png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (211).png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.29.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.29.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.28.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.26.13.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.24.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.24.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.23.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.23.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.22.54.png Arcade Nocturne Sky.png Awards animecoord.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Coord Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Premium Coord Category:Promotional Coord 2014 Category:Anime Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 1